In the past, endoscopic procedures have required dissection and manipulation. Typically, kitners employed in the past have used an absorbing material fixedly mounted at its distal end to assist in such procedures. However, in applications that require an extensive amount of absorbency to deal with the particular situation, the absorbent capacity of the material at the distal end of the kitner is quickly consumed. In prior designs, this has required removal of the kitner, which is generally inserted through a 10-mm trocar sheath. The process of removal and reinsertion with a new absorbent material attached to the distal tip is cumbersome and time-consuming. Additionally, in past designs, the absorbent material is exposed to other sites as it is being withdrawn from the region where the procedure is occurring.
It is the object of this invention to present an endoscopic kitner that allows replenishment of the extended kitner material at the distal tip to allow the procedure to continue without necessitating the removal of the kitner for renewal of the absorbent material. It is a further object of this invention to reposition the spent absorbent material in such a manner so as to shield it from exposure to other parts of the body away from the procedure site as the kitner is being removed. In accordance with the objects of the invention, a kitner has been developed that allows progressive feeding of kitner material while the distal tip of the kitner is at the procedure site. Additionally, through the continuous feeding mechanism, the spent kitner material is retractable into a housing to prevent contact between any other parts of the body and the spent kitner material as the kitner is being removed from the procedure site.